katawashoujofandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Schiffy
__TOC__ Hmmm Until I can do proper image maintenance I'll have to rely on you. This image has been reuploaded as a new image that is transed, so this one can simply be deleted as it is a duplicate. 10:12, June 19, 2013 (UTC) Heh Could you eh, delete this image? I named it wrong... I uploaded a version with the right name, and until I'm an admin might just have to do that... I have no idea how I did it either. 04:21, June 21, 2013 (UTC) :Alright then, I hope I have a save at the start of Act III, make it easier to get a summary... Do you think the images taken from a certain Route should be on that route's page, or can be on any page and we label it after the caption what route it is? Like "Shizune and Misha in Yukatas" would say (Shizune route) after? I have only done this route and haven't finished yet, but I doubt all of the routes are the same. 17:17, June 21, 2013 (UTC) ::Sounds good, I guess we'll have to move those images I uploaded when you do. 17:31, June 21, 2013 (UTC) :::You managed to confuse me... cg's? Character Galleries? And what exactly do you mean with the routes. An example wold probably tell me what you mean. I see the normal galleries, but with the rest I'm confused. 17:50, June 21, 2013 (UTC) ::::I see, so images from a romance scene that are safe for work and not explicit would go on the Route's gallery, or the image of Shizune in yukata in the field. While the fishing trip is more general, and could go onto a normal gallery. 17:59, June 21, 2013 (UTC) :::::Well look at you. I know some of them are probably not explicit, and would be allowed, while the others... probably would have to stay hidden. 18:07, June 21, 2013 (UTC) True, but you'd have to set that up. In the meantime, what can I do, create a Route gallery for Shizune? I'm not sure what to do now. 18:11, June 21, 2013 (UTC) :I might have to have you set those up... also, maybe we could set up the route galleries as image guides in a way, or split them by acts. 18:27, June 21, 2013 (UTC) ::Tada...? I don't know the tabs, and I have to look to see what images I should add/which act they're in. I don't get how I forgot, maybe because act 3 was so long ;-; 18:43, June 21, 2013 (UTC) Hey hey Awfully forceful eh? I need to enjoy being an admin... I already know what it's like, and can handle it. Heheh, I'll do you good (err is that how it's said?) 01:47, June 24, 2013 (UTC) :I think I've learned that on the wiki where I'm only an Image worker and Chat Moderator, but yes, I know the limits, unless you have an specific ones relating only to here. 01:54, June 24, 2013 (UTC) ::I've been trained to license photo's, it just feels empty if I don't. I'm not sure if it matters, though, but I can't just leave an image I upload unlicensed. 02:17, June 24, 2013 (UTC) :Just tell me what to call it in the ... 02:25, June 24, 2013 (UTC) Hmm Is that Hisao Image Gallery alright? I'm keeping it, and I bet you have/can make a way to organize it by routes and acts and whatnot. 22:40, June 26, 2013 (UTC) :Alright then, have fun organizing... 22:49, June 26, 2013 (UTC) Re: Ah, I wasn't saying it in a forceful way, I meant to say it as a suggestion, guess I didn't word it right. I think if someone wants to contribute, they should at least be able to be distinguished and known. 03:12, June 28, 2013 (UTC) :Oh, now that I read it you wanted to find a way to suggest that... I believe you can edit the welcome template, if anything. 03:20, June 28, 2013 (UTC) Re:Probably should have linked this a while back I see. It doesn't mention external links, but if we were to even consider them we'd have to have warnings and whatnot, as they could technically count as "Shock Links". I'm not sure if we should do anything like this, though, even though H-scenes do play a part in the routes. I'll still be careful about what I upload... even though I probably won't do another route for a while, Hanako's really hit me, y'know? 17:49, June 28, 2013 (UTC) :Lilly's seems interesting, for some reason I see her as the secretly dirty type... 17:58, June 28, 2013 (UTC) Oh, well look at that... Anyways... maybe I should try some summaries, meh, sounds like a pain though 18:19, June 28, 2013 (UTC) Writing Routes Until that one anon user who said they'd finish the routes starts, I am still attempting to take a jab at it. I am wondering if you'll try as well. I think it'd be better to have a long summary than a Act cut short, like Act 2 of Shizune's doesn't seem to e fully written, or it was just very simplified. I'm looking into it, but it won't be a task to complete in one sitting, sadly. 23:52, June 28, 2013 (UTC) :I need to do Rin's and Lilly's, but am still trying to cope with Hanako's. I was easily able to start one after another with Shizune's and Emi's, but Hanako's really leaves a mark. 00:07, June 29, 2013 (UTC) Expansion Hey, have you heard anything about a KS expansion? like, at all. If you have anything please tell me thanks.ILoveLillySatou (talk) 00:24, July 4, 2013 (UTC) ILoveLillySatou Thanks Thanks anyways man. I just feel so emotional after Lilly's playthrough I just want some hope of more things to do with her, but somethings are just meant to end. I will just have to do a replay of her route. ILoveLillySatou (talk) 05:30, July 4, 2013 (UTC) ILoveLillySatou How was my stab at Emi's 4th act? Any good, I tried my best.ILoveLillySatou (talk) 21:46, July 9, 2013 (UTC) ILoveLillySatou I can try my best to word it, but I didn't know that there was two ways. We can try to help each other out on it, But I would have to play through it and get to that part to fully understand and be able to write the best.ILoveLillySatou (talk) 21:56, July 9, 2013 (UTC) ILoveLillySatou Okay, So I tried my best to fill in the other way to the good ending, if you could take a look at it and see how it is that would be great. ILoveLillySatou (talk) 23:19, July 9, 2013 (UTC) ILoveLillySatou All right, sounds good. At least we got started on it. Now I can see how much this page is lacking contributors. ILoveLillySatou (talk) 00:26, July 10, 2013 (UTC) ILoveLillySatou Hi Hi there, it was nice to see another person interested in KS other than me, it was nice and very much deserved attention. Might I ask how far have you progressed into the story, who was your favorite character and what did you think about their story path? I'd love to tell you mine but I think only if you are interested in talking. See ya iluvanimeandmangas (talk) 19:32, July 25, 2013 (UTC) Hey there, Thanks for the feedback, I'm really excited now that I've found someone not only share the same interest as I am, but also preferances on the subject. Also, thanks for noticing me about the pictures, I totally forgot about the character gallery pages. We should talk again sometimes. iluvanimeandmangas 01:40, July 26, 2013 (UTC) My Activeness As you can tell, I haven't been that active. It took me a while to do Rin's route, but I think it's through my own laziness. I want to go through the other routes again and try summaries, but I just can't seem to find time with everything else I do. This probably isn't a problem, though, considering the wiki is still near abandoned. 16:23, August 12, 2013 (UTC) :Alrighty then. I want to go through Hanako's route again, so awaaaaay.... Maybe then Shizune's.... 23:31, August 12, 2013 (UTC) Remember When an anon edits, make sure you read everything they put down. There was some really stupid shit in that Shizune summary he put. I'm not sure if you did read it, but I don't think you did as I think you would've removed it. 04:06, August 20, 2013 (UTC) :You or me might just need to go through act 4 again to check. I'm not sure if I got everything that was false/bullshit/stupid. 04:12, August 20, 2013 (UTC) ::Yes it has since I've played this at all... caught up with video games and anime and music listening and stuffs. 04:29, August 20, 2013 (UTC) Aoi Hi, I already uploaded some info about a character named Aoi from the beta version of KS but, I don't know very well how works the wiki, so, I don't know if I already published my entry in the right place (my original intention was publish it in the "yamaku students") but, again, I don't know very well how the site works. Can you help me? Thank in advice. -Monero. Fanfics Yo bro! I recently found this site that has fanfics, and especially from this author. Do you know about the cronology of FluffandCrunch's fanfics? Or are they all independent? Also, do you know which ones are the best? I read Sisterhood already, cried manly tears. Sandubadear (talk) 17:15, October 1, 2013 (UTC) OK, but apparently there is a chronological order in FluffandCrunch's fanfics. But I think I'll have to finish Emi's route before I start reading them Sandubadear (talk) 18:43, October 1, 2013 (UTC) :Also, plz tell me which fanfics you have read and which are the best. I read Sisterhood and a Shizune epilogue that it's 8 years later and he got a job at Yamaku etc Sandubadear (talk) 23:18, October 1, 2013 (UTC) ::I read Hanako Extra now. Didn't know that eyes could store so many tears... I know you're there... I saw you're online through Funnyjunk Sandubadear (talk) 03:27, October 5, 2013 (UTC) I'm into the wikis for a while.. You can see that I have 3000+ edits in Dragon Ball wiki. And today I exceptionally went to FJ. Then I surprisingly found one of your postings there. But... I also found your username strikingly familiar when I first came here... I thought it was from South Park wiki, but you have no edits there... What other sites do you use the Schiffy nickname? Sandubadear (talk) 03:44, October 5, 2013 (UTC) I stalked you a bit to discover if I could find where I saw your username before, and you said somewhere that you know Tenny. Where from? Do you know him IRL? Sandubadear (talk) 21:07, October 5, 2013 (UTC) In Dragon Ball wiki, we has this dude who has almost 150,000 edits. He is a total workaholic. He made approximately 50% of the this-day Dragon Ball wiki. If we had someone like him they could make separate pages for all the different scenes in Katawa Shoujo. I can try to do that, but I'm horrible at formatting. You'll have to do the templates and other stuff. Sandubadear (talk) 02:49, October 6, 2013 (UTC) Lucky me, I gave up just after I pressed the Publish button XD Sandubadear (talk) 11:34, October 6, 2013 (UTC) ks.renai.us 16:31, October 7, 2013 (UTC) Jobriq Glasses Plz tell me, do you know what is the scene that is Kenji takes off his glasses? (the pic that is your avatar) Sandubadear (talk) 23:18, October 17, 2013 (UTC) Damn son, I just downloaded the Alpha KS we were talking about a few weeks ago. Dunno if I should play it now or after I read the Suzu fan route. (that thing long, 240k words or some) Sandubadear (talk) 20:10, October 21, 2013 (UTC) RE: Well, other than the route plots, there isn't much to do here. If you can get others who are willing to help, then go ahead and ask them to do so. 15:03, October 24, 2013 (UTC) :Can that even still be downloaded? 19:21, October 24, 2013 (UTC) ::Interesting. 19:43, October 24, 2013 (UTC) KS alpha MAN YOU HAVE NO IDEA HOW CREEPY HANAKO'S ROUTE IS IN THE ALPHA. I BE LIKE 'NO WAY' AND IT BE LIKE 'YEA MOTHERFUCKER' Sandubadear (talk) 15:49, October 31, 2013 (UTC) File:Sem Título.png I think you'd like to read this. Sandubadear (talk) 16:54, November 3, 2013 (UTC) ... That is actually a very cool avatar. I DEMAND A SOURCE/LARGER FULL VERSION OR SOMETHING #FirstworldAdmin 01:56, November 1, 2013 (UTC) :How in the world does this occur? Once a year special Hanako scene or the devs just doing what they want again? 10:55, November 1, 2013 (UTC) ::Haha, WE NEED TO GO DEEPER 19:19, November 1, 2013 (UTC) I FOUND YOU I knew I recongnized your username from somewhere else! Sandubadear (talk) 18:59, November 4, 2013 (UTC) Recent edits to Lilly's page The recent changes we made to Lilly's trivia section aren't showing on other computers. It shows the old version before we cleaned it up. The edit history doesn't show anything past our edits (it says that our version is the current one), and if I go into the editing page, then the changes show. Can this be fixed? It's a bit frustrating, I don't like that old wording. I've seen a few people who actually thought that it meant Lilly was an alcoholic sex addict. Powermad80 (talk) 17:51, November 9, 2013 (UTC) Merica All I can see is DRILLS as the slogan and the National Anthem "Oh say can you drill, muhahahahah". A bright future ahead under Misha 21:19, November 30, 2013 (UTC) :HER DRILLS WILL BE THE DRILLS THAT PIERCE THE HEAVENS! 01:34, December 1, 2013 (UTC)